Lessons
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: You want me...to kiss you?" "Teach me really. All about kissing," Riku/Sora one-shot


**Riku/Sora this time. Idea…well…I don't know. I just wanted to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. I only own this absolutely unoriginal plot. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Riku? I have a problem."

"Hm?" Glancing over to his side, aquamarine eyes landed upon the brunette to his side, eyeing him questionably. Sora didn't meet his look; instead ocean-blue eyes remained focused on the clear sky above.

"You can't say anything to anyone," the younger boy declared, face completely serious. The only time Riku really saw Sora adorn a serious face was when he was in the midst of a fight, or in a competition with the silverette. Taking the hint, Riku agreed, "Alright."

Sora hesitated. "Not even Kairi," he mumbled. Riku's brows knitted together, wondering what could be so important that their other friend couldn't be let on to it.

"Okay," Riku said slowly. He sat up from his place on the shoreline, sand grains running off his back. He looked down at Sora who, after briefly meeting his gaze, turned his head away quickly. The older boy could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink upon the boy's cheeks. "What is it Sora?"

No words left Sora's mouth; the boy seeming to have a battle going on in his head. Go on and tell Riku, or keep it to himself. "Well," he started, trailing off once more. Riku sighed, impatient. Sora beat down a cringe after hearing the sound and blurted out, "I've never kissed anyone before!"

It was impossible for Riku to suppress his laughter and a deep laugh escaped his lips. He covered his mouth, trying his hardest to be a good friend, but found that his muffled laughs wouldn't cease. Really, that was ridiculous. Despite Sora being a proud fifteen-year-old, Riku had never suspected that he had kissed or been kissed. Being the savior of the worlds came with a mild lack of relationship building time. Not only that but Sora was a bit…oblivious to those around him. Riku knew that he would never have a problem with Sora finding out about his own growing feelings for the boy.

"Is that all?" Riku asked once his laughter died away. Sora had turned away from him, trying to hide his embarrassment. Riku moved to hover over the boy, touching his shoulder and forcing him to lie back onto his back. Sora looked up at his friend, glad that his blush from being embarrassed couldn't possibly get any worse. He nodded.

"But why bring this up? I never thought you of all people would care about relationships. What's going on Sora? Got someone you like?" Riku teased, smirk easily sliding it's way onto his face. Had it been anyone else, Sora would have caused some form of physical abuse. Instead he glared, knowing that if he were to get into a fight with Riku he would undeniably lose. He didn't want to answer, but he knew that since he started this, he might as well follow through with his plan.

Riku took the deepening blush as a sign that, yes, his friend did have a crush on someone. A stabbing feeling poked at his chest but he brushed it aside. "Who would it be? Someone I know, right?"

Sora turned his face away again, now a bit uncomfortable that Riku was hovering above him, their faces close. His eyes widened as this fact sank in. Riku's hand on either side of his body felt like a steel trap that he could never escape from. "M-maybe," Sora mumbled.

Riku smirked wider. "Who would it be?" he thought aloud. "Could it be our very own Kairi?"

Sora remained silent, not a word being uttered. He continued to resist looking up into the sparkling blue-green eyes. Riku felt a sharper stab impale him, rendering him breathless. After a long moment, he backed off of Sora and took his rightful place at the boy's side. "So what about never being kissed?"

Sora took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He formed words in his head and tried his hardest to get them out right. "You see…I wanted to…well," so much for confidence. "I wanted to…to kiss the person. As a way to show them how a feel. A normal confession just seems…so plain. I want my confession to be different, unexpected."

Riku blinked, eyes watching the waves crash onto the shore. "And you want to make sure you can do it properly. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I thought maybe…I mean you're older…more experienced…" Sora felt the heat of embarrassment overtake him again. Hs cooling cheeks heating up and flushed once more.

Riku looked over at Sora in slight surprise. "You want me…to kiss you?"

Sora sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Teach me really. All about kissing. I want to do this properly. And I want…" he blushed even harder. "I want to…know that I'll be able to be good at it."

Despite the fact that Sora was doing this for someone else, Riku felt elated that Sora trusted him enough to allow Riku to do something so…intimate with him. The burn of rejection was still there. He felt a sudden hate for Kairi, though it wasn't the girls fault. Heck, she wasn't even here. She was out visiting relatives at Radiant Garden. She wouldn't be back for at least a few days. Maybe that was why Sora decided to do this now. So he could practice before she got back.

Oh man did he feel like he was being used. But, Riku thought, this may be my only chance to be close to him. This could be his only chance to hold Sora and be with him the way he wanted. Riku decided, knowing that he should make the best out of the situation. "Fine Sora, I'll teach you all about kissing."

Head shooting up, Sora smiled. "Really?"

Riku nodded. "Really. So long as you're fine with kissing a guy. I'm fine with it," he announced. Sora shook his head.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Riku smiled a small smile. It was hard not to smile when gazing at the happy, cute face of his best friend. "And you're sure you want to spoil your first kiss with you're best friend?"

Sora was on his knees, inching closer to the silver haired teen. "Nope," he said, bringing his face close to Riku's. Riku in return chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Well then. We'll take this a step at a time. I don't want to rush into anything that you'd be uncomfortable with," he said. Sora pouted slightly, cute pink lips that Riku couldn't wait to feel on his own. "There isn't much of a technique for a simple kiss. You really just have to go with what you're guts telling you."

"You've kissed someone before haven't you Riku?" Sora asked innocently. Riku froze hearing the question.

"…Yeah."

"Who?"

Would it really be a good idea telling Sora that he spoiled his first kiss with another guy? It was only on a dare, but he had done it anyways. And enjoyed it. "No one important Sora," he said. Unsatisfied, Sora glowered but kept his mouth shut. Riku matched the look with his own narrowed eyes. "So, you want to do this or not?"

Sighing, Sora answered with a quick, "Yes."

"Good. Now, close you're eyes and don't freak," Riku said. Sora did as he was told, soft lids covering bright blue eyes, just waiting.

Riku didn't move at first, too mesmerized by what was going on. Here he was with his best friend, the brunette waiting for him to kiss him. How long has he waited for an opportunity like this? Months, years? And now, the boy he's wanted for so long…was asking for Riku to kiss him.

It was too good to be true.

Slowly Riku inched forward, his nose nearly touching Sora's. His lips were so close, so close to just ghosting over the younger teen's. He could feel Sora's breath, unsteady and nervous, caressing his cheeks. Riku's hands clenched and sank into the sand, curling around the grains.

Holding his breath, the silverette finally closed the distance between them, his eyes closing the instant their lips came into contact. He felt Sora stiffen and contemplated pulling away, sorry for taking him by such surprise. But slowly he felt him begin to relax.

At first they just sat there, their lips connected but not really doing much. Riku wasn't sure just how far Sora was willing to go. But then he felt the barest of touches on his leg as Sora moved, trying to get closer. He felt the younger boy suddenly relax completely, exhaling slightly out of his nose and finally, finally, he hesitantly moved his lips against Riku's.

Caught off guard Riku nearly ripped his lips away. But the sensations, they were too good, and he found himself moving his lips as well. His right hand lifted from the sand, pausing when it was level with his chest and resisting the urge to cup the boy's cheek. Riku pushed himself closer to Sora, the craving for further contact taking over.

Riku couldn't describe the feelings he had only dreamt about. Just the taste of Sora…it was intoxicating. His chest burned with passion. An animalistic urge wiggled free, reigning to take over. Riku's lips moved fast, pressing deeper. Sora whimpered when he felt the intense actions Riku was making.

Once he heard that noise Riku pulled away. Both gasped for the air that had been stolen away from them. Sora backed away slightly, the close proximity to Riku suffocating him.

The brunette wiped a bit of saliva from his mouth, chest rising and falling erratically.

"Sorry," he heard Riku apologize. "I got carried away."

Once he was able to breath properly again Sora answered, "Don't. I started it," he said. They both sat in silence, eyes averted from each other. Finally Sora was able to glance up shyly. "That was a nice first kiss."

Riku glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Definitely."

Over the next days their lessons continued, edging just a bit further each day. The day after their first encounter, Riku went through touching. He explained how soft caresses could further the kiss. Sora asked him to show him what he meant.

That's how their second kiss went. Like the first, it had been a bit awkward at first until they both eased into it, lips moving against the others. Riku finally got the chance to lift his hand like he wanted to the first time and bring it to his friend's face, thumb carefully caressing his cheek. His other hand made its way to the base of the boy's neck, fingers tangling with the ends of his hair. Sora had shivered at the feeling. He got comfortable with Riku's touches and soon enough felt himself leaning into the hand on his face.

They parted, both panting once more. Riku found himself forced to look away, a small blush dusting his cheeks when he noticed Sora's tongue dart out and trace his lips. This could get dangerous.

The next day Riku went for it, telling Sora to go ahead and kiss him and no matter what, don't punch him. Looking a bit skeptical, Sora slowly brought his face to his best friend's and initiated their next kiss. His eyes slid shut almost naturally and he pressed closer to Riku as though he belonged there.

Riku let the kiss go on a bit, hands sliding now to Sora's neck and one to the back of his head, holding him still, bringing their lips closer still. In a slow moment, Riku parted his lips a bit against Sora's and his tongue made its way to brush along the younger one's bottom lip. Riku felt Sora gasp, lips parting and slipped his tongue into the mouth of his 'student.'

If it hadn't been Riku's hand holding Sora's head to his, the brunette probably would have pulled away in shock. He tensed, trying to get used to the feel of the foreign muscle invading his mouth. When Riku's tongue moved to touch Sora's, the boy gasped yet again. That one touch seemed to ignite Sora's own desire and he responded, his own tongue brushing against Riku's.

All new emotions stirred in Riku and his fingers around the boy's neck squeezed slightly. Sora made a brave motion, his arms moving to encircle around Riku's neck.

It seemed like time stopped around them, like the seconds that ticked by slowed into minutes. Moist lips, tongues caressing, soft touches. Riku was in heaven. Never had he imagined that anything could feel this good.

They parted and instead of moving away from each other, Sora allowed himself to stay by Riku, their foreheads pressed together as they regained their breath.

"Wow," Sora mumbled, stunned.

Riku couldn't respond.

Kairi came back the next day. Riku decided to play sick that day.

The sixteen-year-old lay in bed that morning, ignoring his mother's questions as to why he wasn't out with Sora, or welcoming Kairi back. He explained that he had a headache and didn't feel like going out.

Heartache really was a better word.

Sora sat on the curved paopu fruit tree, waiting for Kairi and wondering about Riku. The older one was usually the first to the island everyday, and yet he wasn't here. Of course, Sora had figured what was going on in Riku's head, and he was sure that his friend was moping at the moment.

"Sora!"

Sora didn't need to turn to know that it was Kairi who was running to him. He sighed; shoulders slumped when the girl reached him, peering up at him. "You okay? And where's Riku?"

Sora shrugged. "Home I guess," he said. Kairi quirked a brow.

"And did you do what we planned?" she asked. Allowing a faint smile to appear, Sora lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Yeah."

"And…?"

Sora looked away, blushing slightly. "He…agreed. He just thinks that I'm in love with you now."

Kairi giggled, eyes scrunching up. "Oh this is good. Like our own little soap opera. But why are you here and not with him? Sora, think of the ideas you're putting in his head. What must he think we're doing?"

Blue eyes widened momentarily before the boy slid off the trunk of the tree. He stood by the redhead, not sure if he should leave her. He studied her face, finding her smiling encouragingly. "Go stupid!"

He didn't need to be told twice and Sora took off over the bridge, intent on getting to his small boat and making his way back to the main island.

It seemed to take him forever to get back to the other island and once his boat was safely in place, he tore up the beach and to the streets of Destiny Islands.

Once at Riku's, Sora didn't bother to knock on the front door. He opened it then shut it behind him. He knew that Riku's mother was very strict on keeping the house neat, meaning no shoes. He hopped on each foot, getting his shoes off as fast as he could.

"Sora?"

Said teen looked up to see the white-blonde head of Riku's mom looking out from the kitchen at him. He grinned, setting his shoes in place. "Riku in his room?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"But he isn't feeling well," she informed him. Sora walked by quickly, anxiously.

"I won't stay long. I just need to tell him something," he said. The woman nodded and watched him ascend up the stairs, a knowing smile on her face. She shook her head slightly to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sora moved quietly to Riku's door, hand hovering above the door knob. He sighed, gathered himself and opened the door, stepping in and softly shutting it behind him. He looked at the bed, finding his friend in a tangled heap of blanket and sheets, his arm flung over his eyes. He smiled at the sight and advanced over to the bed, bringing one knee up, then the other, one on either side of the slumbering teen. He crawled forward, like a predator.

Face to face, Sora looked over the peaceful boy. The look of contentment was written all over Riku's face and Sora was almost sorry that he was going to wake him. Sora lowered his face, and ghosted his lips over his friend's before fully planting them together.

Riku had felt something soft, warm, a heat overtaking his body. He felt the extra weight on his bed. He felt the caresses of another pair of lips, the movements horribly familiar. Dreaming, he had to be dreaming. His arm moved from his face and tangled in soft locks that he knew all too well.

Sora trailed his own tongue along the shape of Riku's lips before pulling away. Sea foam eyes opened to meet cerulean eyes. Confusion was written on Riku's face. "I'm dreaming right?" he asked. Sora chuckled.

"Nope. I'm all real," he promised. Riku's hand moved through his hair and the brunette nearly purred with delight.

"I don't understand though. I thought you liked Kairi? Why aren't you with her?"

Sora sat back, sitting right on Riku's stomach. Sitting up, Riku waited for an answer. "I don't like Kairi," Sora explained. "You know, Kairi was the one who noticed it first. She noticed how differently you started treating me. And she noticed all these things that I never did. And she figured you had too much pride to ever admit that you liked me.

"I asked her for advice after telling her that I liked you. She told me that she thought you had feelings for me and we composed a plan for us to get together." Sora's hand mindlessly played with tousled silver locks. "She said jealously was a good thing. So that's where the whole, 'I've never been kissed' thing came from."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "Nope, you're my first." He leaned down to softly kiss the other's lips. "Lucky me," he said.

Smirking, Riku used his strength to flip the pair over so Sora was under him. He placed a firm kiss on the boy lips, smiling into this one. Before it could really go anywhere his lips moved away and began to trail over the boy's jaw and down his neck. Sora's stomach twisted pleasantly, his arms winding around, hands clawing at Riku's back.

After sharply nipping Sora's neck Riku pulled away and contented himself with just holding the boy. "Wasn't the jealously worth it?" Sora asked.

Riku raised a brow. "Hm…I guess."

* * *

**I'm not a fan of the ending. But what am I gonna do? I have a whining baby behind me that needs attention (I hate babysitting!) so I had to rush the ending. Please look over any spelling/grammar mistakes because this is the only time I'll get to post it and the crying is getting on my nerves!**


End file.
